Forgive Me My Love
by twimom1960
Summary: Edward has a family crisis to deal with but will he lose Bella in the process?
1. Chapter 1

1 - Firing of a She Witch

As I walked into my office the phone rang. "Edward Cullen" I answered

"Good morning, Edward." I heard my dad, Carlisle say, "Did everything go as planned this morning?"

"Yeah Dad, it did. Though I still have to deal with the she witch when she gets in."

"Are you alright Edward? It's not easy having what is supposed to be your family arrested."

"I'm okay Dad, I just want to get home to my wife and see if I even still have a wife."

"Okay son, I'll let you go just know I am here if you need me." My father ended the call..

I sat at my desk awhile longer contemplating the last few days. I have not seen my wife in over a week, unless you count her tear stained face

while she is sleeping and I am sneaking in and out of our bedroom at 3 a.m. I met my wife Bella two years ago. We were both standing in line

waiting for movie when we started talking. After a bit I asked her how invested she was in seeing the movie or would she like to go to the coffee

shop across the street and continue our chat indoors. The rest as they say is history. We talked into the night and the next morning. Six months

ago we were married in a small private ceremony, My Bella is actually Izzy Mar, New York Time's bestselling author, I am Dr. Edward Anthony

Masen Cullen CEO of Masen Pharmaceuticals. We try to keep our private life private and we do a very good job of it. Not many know we are

married just the important people in our lives. As I stare at the picture of my wife that is on my desk, I hear the she witch, other wise known as

Tanya Denali approaching her desk. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepare myself for what's coming.

"Ms. Denali, can you come into my office please?"

"Sure thing Eddie." Ugh I hate the name Eddie I have told her numerous times but have decided to ignore it. I look up and see that detective

Webber is standing by the door. I wave her in and as previously discussed she stands by the door, visible from my desk but not to someone

walking in.

Tanya walks in and tries to sit on my desk but I put a quick end to that telling her to take the chair instead. I am quiet for a few moments

pretending to be busy with some paper work but watching her out of the corner of my eye. It's clear she has no idea why she has been called in

here. She pulls her skirt up trying to show her legs, like I would be interested, When she really starts fidgeting I finally ask, "Ms. Denali, do you

know why I called you in here?" she shakes her head no. I go in for the kill.

"Really, let me ask you this then do you know where Jacob Black is?" again with the head shake.

"Well let me enlighten you. Jacob was arrested this morning," I watch as her face pales. Then I go on.

"I had some interesting discoveries this week. It seems that my so called "brother" and you have been very very bad, Stealing checks from

central supply and trying to cash them I believe that is called theft maybe embezzlement. Then there was the little piece of info I received from

Congressman Crowley stating that Jacob and a washed out blond were recorded trying to sell Masen Pham. secrets to a known terrorist cell." I

watch as he face loses all color and she opens her mouth to deny my statements.

"Ms. Denali, if I were you I would keep my mouth shut, there is photographic evidence of you cashing the checks and recording of you and

Jacob using your own names."

"But Eddie" she snivels " I did it for you, Your mother told me I could have you she said we would make a great match,"

"My mother? I haven't spoken to my mother in seven years when I left for college you twit." Why would you think you did it for me?"

"Because when Jacob took your girlfriend Bella I would have the means to take you away and comfort you."

"Woman, you are delusional. Bella is my wife and has been for the last six months, Jacob met her once five months ago when she and I were out

to dinner. He doesn't even know who she is. And why do you think I would want you I have made my self clear that I am uninterested yet you

continue" "I don't really care why you did it but I have to tell you. You're fired!"

I looked up at detective Webber and asked" Do you have enough? " with a nod of her head she pulls out her cuffs.

"Tanya Denali, you are under arrest. You have the right to ..."

I watch a she drags a screeching Tanya out of the door and out of my life.

Now I need to go home a crawl on knees and hope my wife will listen and forgive me.

**A/N hello! I have posted this on fiction pad and realized it has been almost a year since I have updated, I figure I will post the first 8 chapters here and continue to post on both fic pad and here. It is to my great embarrassment that I have failed to update in so long. Please leave a review or send a pm I would love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2On My Way Home

On My Way Home

_disclaimer... I do not own Twilight..._

I left the office and went down to the garage to get my car. I had a half an hour ride home before I could see my beautiful Bella. The events of

the past week rolling through my head. My so called "Brother" I use quotes because Jacob Black is not really my brother. My parents had known

the Blacks since they were in high school and were very close. When I was around four years old the Blacks were in a severe car accident where

Mrs. Black lost her life. Billy, Jacob's father was injured I remember my parents going to the hospital and coming home with Jacob who was

around three at the time. My dad explained the accident and that Jake would be staying with us, That was the night my mother changed.

Esme was always very affectionate with me, hugging, kissing and playing with me all the time. That night the hugs and kisses that were mine

were given to Jacob.. In my four year old mind I could understand he lost his mommy to the angels and needed to borrow mine. About a month

after the accident Billy Black came to our door, what I know understand to be drunk off his ass. I could hear my parents and him arguing, My

mother wouldn't let him take Jake in the state he was in. Billy left peacefully saying Mom was right. A week later my dad called me into his office.

He explained to me that Billy didn't want to keep Jake any more and was giving him and Mom custody of Jake. I remember my dad saying "Jake

is your brother now." Let me set one thing straight Jake was NEVER my brother. Then my dad told me that he would always be my father and

that I would come first to him. Through the years my dad has made good on that promise many times.

I thought of all the times Jake would break things and blame me, my mother getting mad at me even if I could prove I wasn't in the room.

When I had my first piano recital Jake threw an epic fit and my mother didn't come. The hugs and kisses stopped she was always with Jake.

When I was twelve I heard my parents arguing late into the night. I had stayed after school for some activity I can't even remember when I

came home my room was trashed. This wasn't the first time this happened though my mom blamed me all the other times. When dad woke me

up that morning my room was in it's state of O.C..D. organization. When I came home my posters were ripped off the wall, my clothes we on the

floor, my books and music thrown all over the room. There was no denying that Jake did it. I heard my father say that Jake was a troubled child

and needed help my mother kept denying it. When they asked Jake why he did it he said it was because he didn't want them to like me. Should

have been a clue mom that the kid needed help. I heard my father say to my mother "So help me God if that bastard hurts my son. I will take

him far away and you will never see us again." That was one promise my dad couldn't keep. Esme would hide or dummy down all the things Jake

did.

The last straw for me was my high school graduation. I was valedictorian, I was excited to shine, dad saying how proud he was of me. I stepped

up to make my speech and looked in the audience my mother was no where to be found. I was told that Jake didn't feel well so she stayed

home. Dad and I went to dinner and went back to the house to get changed I was going to a party that night. My mother was in the kitchen

doing who knows what, Dad asked how Jake was and she said oh Jake is fine he went out to some party. I looked at my mother and said "I don't

understand you. You act as if I am not your son. You side with a lying, cheating, poor excuse of a human over your flesh and blood. You are not

my mother. I am done with you. Stay out of my life. " I then apologized to my dad and told him I was leaving for college that night. I wanted

nothing more to do with her or my so called brother.

Now I had to go home and tell my wife about my so called brother and hope she forgives me.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews though I think we can do better than 4 PLLLEEEEEEASE. That's me begging. To my guest reviewer, I can't answer you directly if you aren't signed in so I hope you see this here. Your question was why didn't Bella know what was going on. This is Edward, he tries to protect her from the ugliness and as usual it back fires on him. Further in the story he explains it to her but maybe I should have made it clearer. I hope this helps**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Twimom1960**


	3. Chapter 3 Who Says you Can't Go Home

**A/N Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I believe I replied to all I was able to but if I missed you. Thank you ! Please let me know if the format is any better. I am a techno retard but am slowly figuring this out. Please review and let me know Thanks!**

Who Says You Can't Go Home

Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight...

As I pulled into my driveway I prayed that my Bella was home, It was still early, not quite 10a.m. I used the automatic garage opener and pulled into my spot noticing her car parked next to mine. I took a deep breath and then noticed my cousin Alice's car parked on the street. "This can't be good" I though.

Walking in the house I saw Alice in the living room sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Ali got up walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"YOU BASTARD" Ali yelled, then lowered her voice, "I just got her to sleep." "Rose had to sedater her."

Rose is my cousin Emmett's wife, She is an M.D. as well. "What do you mean Rose had to sedate her?"

"As you know Rose, Bella and myself go out to lunch every week." "The last two weeks she cancelled on us." "Yesterday she was a no call, no show." "Rose and I decided to come by here and see what was going on." "When we got here we found Bella in a crumpled heap on the bedroom floor,sobbing her eyes out, her suitcases out and her clothes everywhere." " In the kitchen it there were the rotted remains of what looked like a romantic dinner for two."

"Go on" I said.

"When we couldn't get her to talk to us Rose grabbed Bella's phone and started looking through it." "What we found made my stomach curdle." "Texts from you going from mean to down right cruel." "Bella sent you a text two days ago asking if you would come home early that night and your reply was...and I quote, I will be there when I am there, Stop bothering me at work and FUCK OFF end quote," "Edward, how could you be so cruel?"

"Ali, I swear to you I didn't send those texts but I have an idea who did, I will call my tech guy and have him look into it."

"Edward you need to tell me what's going on." Ali said

Just then I saw Rose coming out of the bedroom glaring at me. "Don't Rose just Don't" "I will tell the whole family what has happened but not until I speak with Bella."

Alice whined "EDWARD!"

"Sorry guys I have to speak to my wife first, then we will have a family meeting, maybe tomorrow I will call and let you know."

"Alright" Rose replied "Just so you know I only gave her a mild sedative so she should only be out a couple of hours." "Let's go Ali, leave Edward to clean up his mess. I will talk to you later to see how Bella is doing."

After the girls left I pulled out my phone, "Eric I have a job for you." I then told him my theory and he told me he would get back to me within the hour. I then proceeded to go into the bedroom to hold my wife while she slept


	4. Chapter 4 Look At Me Beautiful Girl

Look At Me Beautiful Girl

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight...

As I lay there holding my wife I felt a contentment that I haven't felt in quite awhile. Watching her sleep, listening to her sleep talk I was home. My phone vibrated and I answered, "Edward Cullen"

"Hey Edward this is Eric, you were right they had your phone forwarded to theirs."

"Thanks Eric I appreciate it." I ended the call.

Bella was starting to get restless "Please Edward don't leave me" "NO NO PLEASE"

I'd had enough. "Shhh baby.. wake up I'm here I'm not leaving." I felt her stir and snuggle deeper into my arms then she stiffened and looked up at me.

"Bella sweetheart I am so sorry, Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive I knew that this wouldn't last why would you love me."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, "Baby girl what are you talking about you seem to have been misinformed and it is my fault. I love you and I am not leaving."

"I'm sorry Edward I was trying to be gone before you came home. Your texts made it clear that you were done with me."

"I can understand why you would think that but I did not write any of those texts. You can thank Jacob and Tanya for those, well you physically can't thank either one of them seeing that they are in jail."

"Whoa, back up there. What did you say?"

"Tanya and Jacob are in jail." I stated again. "Let me start from the beginning." " As you know right after we were married my dad came to me and asked if I though it was okay to give Jacob a job at Masen Pharm. I discussed it with you at the time."

"I remember." she said.

"After thinking about it and knowing Esme was giving Dad a hard time about it I agreed to it against my better judgement. Dad and I figured it was better to keep an eye on him. So anyway about a month later Tanya was hired. I found out later that Esme pushed Carmen of Human Resources to hire her. At first I noticed little things like my files being misplaced or my cell phone missing then about a month ago James Hunter from central supply stopped me in lobby as I was going out to lunch, He asked if I had time to speak to him and that it was important." I agreed and asked him to lunch right then, He wanted to go away from the office so we actually drove about thirty miles away. He was upset and nervous. Finally we settled on a deli and as we were eating I asked him what the problem was.

The poor man looked at me and was sweating. He then told me that about two months ago Tanya started flirting with him, seeking him out in the cafeteria, looking for him in the break room. James is the supervisor of central supply and one of his duties is to store and print checks, He told me after about a week of her coming on to him she started to show up at his office. He would tell her that he is happily married and not interested but she was persistent. One night he got home and realized his keys were missing he though he must have left them in his desk and when he arrived at work the next morning his keys were on his desk and his office was unlocked, He swore he turned the lock on the door before he left then thought maybe he was mistaken, All morning long it bothered him and he realized that he hadn't seen Tanya. He went into the printer room and inventoried the blank checks, about forty of them were missing. He then pulled the security discs and reviewed them. Low and behold there were Tanya and Jacob taking the checks and putting them in her purse, James offered me his resignation and I refused I asked him to keep quiet about it and that I would investigate.

I called the bank when I got back from lunch and we decided to set up a sting, I would let the bank honor the checks and we would prosecute. Tanya and Jacob wrote all forty checks for $9999.00 any thing under ten thousand doesn't have to be reported to the IRS. They went to different banks using their real names and cashed the checks for just under $400,000.00.

"Look at me beautiful, I am so very sorry I didn't tell you this from the beginning I could have saved you so much heart ache can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can. It may take a bit but it's me and you together."

"There is more to tell you though." "About two weeks ago I received a phone call from Congressman Crowley. We went to college together and it was decided that he be the one to contact me. As you know Masen Pharm has several government contracts where we are working on anti-dotes for various biological warfare agents. " " He went on to tell me that there was a video of Tanya and Jacob trying to sell Masen Pharm anti-dote to a known terrorist cell. Jacob and Tanya are being charge with fraud, embezzlement, theft and treason."

"Oh Edward, where you there when they made the arrests?"

"Yes and it wasn't pleasant and I assume at some point I'm going to have to deal with Esme." I said. "Alright enough of this I need to apologize again I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to keep you away from all this ugliness and here you got dragged into it anyway. I should have never kept this from you I almost killed our marriage,"

"I love you Bella, with all my heart, myen pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply.

**A/N Here's another one for you, I do have a rec Read My Lips by purplec305. She's awesome! and since I am pimping my girl Purple she and I are working on a collaboration you can find us under 2edwardwomen our story is called Nothing Like The First Time. Give us a try please**


	5. Chapter 5 Looking into Her Eyes

**A/N Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. Keep em coming please! This one is for Vampiregirl12293**

Looking in Her Eyes

As I held and kissed my Bella I couldn't hold back my moan, my tongue sweeping her lips begging for admittance.. As she opened her mouth our tongues dancing, I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you my darling. I have no words, Let me show you the only way I know how." Her groan was all the affirmation I needed.

I rolled us so she was on her back and continued leaving open mouth kisses down her neck and collar bone. Moving from side to side. As I sat up I pulled off my shirt and stripped off my pants leaving me in my boxers. I finally noticed all Bella was wearing was one of my button down shirts. I slowly began to unbutton her shirt when she moved her hands to help me. " No please allow me, this is all about you." She dropped her hands back and nodded her head. I unbuttoned and removed the shirt staring at her exquisite body. "Mmmm" I ran my hands down her sides and up again. Bending down I took her pert nipple into my mouth, Gently suckling, her back arched towards me I removed my lips and repeated the process on her other breast,

Slowly I kissed my way down her stomach to the "v" of her thighs and back up again. I did this several times till I heard her sigh in frustration. Looking into her eyes once again I said, "I'm sorry darling, I just want to savor you," "It has been so long and you taste and feel like home."

I continued to kiss the trail I had previously made and nuzzled my nose in her pussy, Breathing deeply I used my fingers to spread her open and blew softly before placing a gentle kiss on her exposed nub. I ran my tongue over her clit eliciting a wanton moan from my girl. My tongue slowly circling I slid a finger inside of her, Finding her warm and wet I continued my ministrations with my mouth adding another finger inside her, Moving my fingers in and out keeping time with my tongue I felt her tighten around my hand,

"Edward, PLEASE!"

I sped up my movement and felt her clamp around my fingers.

"AHHH" came her release but I was not finished yet. Sitting up I removed my boxers and slid on top of her, Positioning my cock at her entrance I pushed myself into her depths. Now it was my turn to moan, "MMMM, look at me, look into my eyes love."

Staring into her eyes I moved in and out. Give and take, Setting up a steady rhythm I lost myself in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you Edward."

As I made love to my wife I couldn't help but feel grateful that she was still in my arms, in my bed, hell in my life, She defined me. Made me strive to be better. Picking up my pace I could feel her tightening again, "Cum my love, Cum for me."

"EDWARD YES!"

Her orgasm triggered my own as a pumped a few more times feeling my release I let go,

"BELLA"

Dropping on top of her, careful to keep my weight on my arms I placed little kisses all over her face.

"I don't want to move but I think I better." I was saddened when I felt myself slip out of her, Turning to my side I held her in my arms,

"I don't know what I would do with out you." I said. "When I came home and saw you, how crushed you looked in your sleep my heart tore in two."

"Oh Edward, I though I had lost you. I didn't know which way was up or where I was going or what I was doing." she admitted. "I'm just glad the we won't ever have to find out."

"Never my love, Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Is It True

Laying in bed with my girl is about the best thing in the world or so I thought. Bella was tracing small circles on my chest when she looked up at me.

"Edward, there was a reason I asked you to come home the other night." "I have something I need to talk to you about."

She appeared nervous and I couldn't understand why. "Love, after all we have been through you should by now you can tell me anything."

Playing with the ends of her hair she swallowed and looked up at me. "I went to the doctor last week." "I though I had a stomach flu, turns out I didn't. " " I'm pregnant" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear her.

" Did you say what I think you said?" I looked up and saw tears running down her face, "Oh my baby, don't cry" I crooned as I frantically tried to wipe the tears away. "Is it true?" She lifted her tear streaked face to me and nodded, I felt the warmth rise from my belly all the way up to my smiling face. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes" she answered

"WOO HOO" I let out a war whoop only to realize I startled her.

"I take it this means you are happy?" she grinned with her eyebrow cocked.

"Happy?" "Happy?" "I am beyond happy. I am elated!" Tears running down my own face I place kisses on her nose, eyes, cheeks and finally her lips. Kneeling down I placed a gentle kiss on her tummy. "I know you can't hear me yet but I swear to you with my life I will be the best dad there ever was and I will never let your mother down again."

"Oh Edward, you didn't let me down what we had was a break down in communication," "I think we learned our lesson" meaning I learned my lesson "and it will not happen again."

"No my love, never" then I heard her belly growl. "Sounds like junior is hungry." "Lets get you some lunch and you can fill me in on all I have missed

I scooped up my girl and carried her into the kitchen.

"I can walk you know." she giggled.

"I just want to hold you." " I don't want to let you go yet." Hugging her close I stopped at the table, putting a kiss on her head I sighed and put her down. "What would you like to eat?" Rummaging around I found some fresh fruit and sandwich makings after checking if it was okay I made our lunch. As we ate Bella filled me in on what I missed she was ten weeks along and had another appointment for an ultrasound next week. Happy I hadn't missed that I asked to go with her I was not going to miss out on another thing. After cleaning up our mess we decided to sit in the living room.

"I guess we have some planning to do Mrs. Cullen"

Smiling Bella looked at me "Yes we do."

"I also need to talk to you about something." I said. "You know it was never my plan to work at Masen," "When all this mess is done with Tanya and Jacob I want to step down and open my own practice." "It would mean less hours at work and more time for us and our family."

A smile slowly lit up her face, she knew that this was my dream. "I am so happy for you Baby" she squeaked "I will be by your side one hundred percent!"

Leaning over to kiss her there was a pounding on the door and I voice I would never forget screaming

"EDWARD OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Womb Donor

Disclaimer... I don't own twilight

Bella looked at me, shock in her eyes, "Who the hell is that?"

My face must have mirrored hers, "It sounds like Esme." I replied. "I guess it's time for the confrontation I have been dreading."

"At least it's on our turf and I will be behind you 100%." "Actually I am kind of looking forward to finally putting her in her place." Bella said.

Out of no where the front door opens and Esme comes charging in screaming her fool head off. "Edward, why is my Jacob, your brother in jail?" "You have to help him!" she orders.

I noticed my father coming in the house. "I'm sorry son, I tried to stop her."

"It's okay Dad." "I knew I would have to deal with her sooner or later." "She hasn't changed at all has she?" Dad just shook his head.I turned to look at Esme.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?" Esme is screaming.

"First off, it is my house Grandfather left it to me just as he left Masen Pharm to me." "Second, how the hell did you get into my house?" "Third, why are you even here?" I looked her dead in the eye. "Your supposed son has stolen from Masen and has tried to sell Masen secrets to known terrorists." "That's treason Esme., do you know what the penalty for treason is?

I can see the look of comprehension on her face. "Surely it's not that bad." "What a couple of hundred bucks, what's that to you?" she asks. "As for selling secrets he didn't succeed so you should drop the charges."

I can't contain the laugh " A couple of hundred" Laughing harder "You're a fool Esme, it was more like $400,000.00, defrauding banks all over the county and more." "As for the treason that's the federal government I certainly don't tell them what to do?"

I turn to look at Bella who is quietly speaking with my dad. Just then Esme notices her. " Why the hell is Carlisle so familiar with your flavor of the month?"

Before I can come to her defense my dad does. "How dare you Esme this is Bella, Edwards... before Dad can finish his statement Esme is ranting again.

"Bella?" "Bella?" "As in Jacob's Bella?" "How could you do this to him?" "I see you take his girl and put him in jail." "What kind of a person did I raise?"

I can see Bella is just about to lose it so I jump in. "Raise?" Laughing again I decide to answer all her questions. "You didn't raise me Esme, my father did." "As for Bella being Jacobs girl, when did he tell you about her?"

"About five months ago." Esme answers

It's starting to make more sense now, Bella and I were out to dinner about five months ago when Jacob spotted us in the restaurant we were at. He came over and started to make a scene, but the manager came over and asked him to leave, A few days later dad called and asked me to give Jacob a job. "Well Esme, your Jacob has played you yet again." "I met Bella two years ago and we were married six months ago."

"Married, you got married and no one invited me or told me?

I went to answer but Dad cut me off. "Yes Esme, I told you seven years ago I would never let you spoil another one of Edward's milestones." "Where were you when he graduated high school, college, or medical school?"

Esme starts sputtering" I ah ... I ah..."

Bella has finally had enough. "You ahh what?" "Esme is it?" " In the two years I have known Edward and Carlisle I have not heard a good thing about you so I decided I didn't need to meet you." "Anyone who could disregard my husband the way you have is of no consequences to me," "You have no right to sit here and question anything you are nothing but a womb donor!"

"Who do you think you are little girl?" "I know all about your kind, you're just another money grubbing whore going after Edward." "I should have sent Tanya to Masen sooner."

Now I really started to laugh, so hard I had tears in my eyes, "Talk about money grubbing whores, while your Tanya was trying to seduce me she was fucking your Jacob and doing his dirty work." "Who do you think helped him to steal the checks?" "Jacob is to stupid to do this by himself." "As for my Bella being a money grubbing whore... Esme I would like to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Cullen, also known as Izzy Mar!" The look on Esme's face was priceless her whole stance changed now the sucking up will start.

"Well that changes things, Izzy, I can call you Izzy, come sit and talk to your mother in law." Esme tried to purr.

"You're not my mother in law" Bella stated " and I do not want to know you, get to know you, or see you, talk to you, even breathe the same air as you." " I may thank you for donating your womb to bring me my Edward but that is about it." "The only thing I feel for you is pity." "Pity that you will never know this wonderful man." "Pity that you have lost the love he has to give, and pity that you will never know me or our child."

Just then I hear a knock at the open front door, "Bella" "Edward"

I look at Bella it sounds like her father, In comes Commissioner Swan dressed in uniform.

"The silent alarm went off at the station as I was getting ready to leave." After all that has gone on today I decided to come see for myself if you are okay?"

"Hi Daddy" Bella runs to hug her dad " We must have forgotten to shut off the alarm in all the commotion when Esme decided to break into out house."


	8. Chapter 8

Another Arrest?

"Broke in to your house?" Charlie asked.

Before Bella could answer I jumped in, "Hello Charlie." "It seems the my womb donor thought she could just walk into

Bella's and my home." "I guess I have to call the locksmith in this afternoon."

"Do you want to press charges kids?"

"YES!" both Bella and I exclaimed at the same time.

"How dare you, this is my house." the deluded Esme screams.

"I thought we have already be through this, MY grandfather left me the house and the company." "If you would have stayed

till the end of the reading of the will you would have know his reasons." "Since you chose to leave in a huff I will

enlighten you now."

"Allow me son." my dad interjects. "Esme your father knew that if he left anything other then your trust to you, a trust

you have already burned through I might add, you would have pissed it all away giving into Jacobs every whim." "He left

his home and his company to someone who would appreciate it and do right by it."

I look at Esme and can see she is getting ready to answer but I interupt her, "Listen Esme. You are not welcome here

or at Masen Pharm." "I suggest you do as the good Commissioner wants and remember to keep your mouth shut."

Charlie turns to his deputy, "Cuff her son and read her her rights."

Just as the deputy walks over to Esme and begins speaking and reaching for her arm she lashes out. "YOU THINK YOU CAN

ARREST ME!" she screams, "Do you not know who I am?"

The deputy looks at her with no sympathy, "I really don't care who you are Mrs. but I know who my boss is and if the man

say to cuff you, I cuff you." As soon as the poor man steps forward Esme raises her hand and drags her nails down his

face. Now Charlie is pissed.

"ESME!" he bellows. "I suggest you cooperate NOW or I will be happy to use force!" All the while he is holding his

taser in his hand caressing it like a long lost lover.

"Okay, okay." Esme relents and allows the deputy to cuff her.

"We will be adding assalt of an office to the charges." Charlie states. "I'll call you later kids, I love you Bells."

he tells Bella while escorting Esme out of the house and into the waiting cruiser.

"I'm sorry Edward." dad says. "I haven't realized she is so out of control." "I spend most of my time at the hospital

or at Masen." "I have avoided this for a long time, but son I am filing for divorce."

"You should have done it years ago Dad." I tell him.

"I know, I don't know why I waited after you left for college, maybe I was comfortable, I did whatever I want whenever I

wanted." "I was only going to wait until you graduated high school, I couldn't in good conscience risk her getting

custody of you." " I let this farce of a marriage go on for too long."

"It's okay Dad, I understand." I said while giving him a hug. "Boy I would love to be a fly on the wall at the station

right now!"

"Oh yeah" Bella agrees. Dad just shakes his head and chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

usual disclaimer...

A Phone Call and Pity

After showing my dad out the door and setting the dead bolts and alarm I turned and looked at my wife. "Fancy a  
>movie and a snuggle?"<p>

"Sure!" she said. "Anything special you want to watch?"

"No baby, you pick and I'll go make the popcorn and drinks."

When I returned to the living room my Bella was already snuggled up under a blanket on the couch. "Hey. any room  
>for me?"<p>

Scooting over she patted the couch next to her. "There's always room for you sweetie."

Getting settled I snuggled my girl and turned on the movie. "OH GOD!" I exclaimed. "You have no idea how good this  
>feels, I thought I had lost you for sure." My girl just kissed my cheek.<p>

"I love you Edward, please just hold me?"

So that's what I did I snuggled my girl and watched movies until late afternoon. Looking at Bella I asked, "What do  
>you want to do for dinner?"<p>

"Hmmm I haven't really thought about it."

"How about I take you out for dinner tonight? It's been way too long since I've showed off my girl."

"Sure, that would be..." she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Seeing it was Charlie calling, I answered and said "Hey Pops, can you hang on a second while I put you on speaker  
>and get Bella?"<p>

"Sure son go ahead."

My girl walked back into the room after going to the kitchen to throw our trash away. "Baby, I have your dad on  
>speaker phone."<p>

"Hi Daddy, how bad was it?"

"I'm not going to lie Bells, it was pretty bad. When I brought Esme in Shelly Cope was as the front desk and we all  
>know she is the biggest gossip around. I could see her texting her friends as soon as we walked in the door and<br>she saw the cuffs. Then to make matters worse, Jacob was being moved from the interrogation room to a cell and at  
>first he thought Esme was there to bail him out when he realized that she wasn't it got ugly pretty quickly. The<br>topping on the cake was my process server was just coming in and realized who she was he walked up to her and  
>served her what I assume are divorce papers. I almost felt pity for her until I looked at my deputies marred face.<br>She is in a holding cell, away from Jacob and the general population of the jail for the night. If I put her in  
>the general population they would eat her up and spit her out. Her arraignment is in the morning and I have talked<br>the prosecutor into granting her an O.R. bond. That means that they will release her from jail with out bail on  
>her own recognizance, she has to follow all laws and there will be a no contact order for Edward, Carlisle and<br>yourself Bells. This means no contact at all. No phone call, texts,emails, letters or personal contact. If she  
>does any of those things you are to call me at once and she will lose her bond and have to spend the time in jail<br>until her hearing and subsequent trial is over"

"Sounds like you had some afternoon Pops." I said while holding Bella close to me. I couldn't seem to let her go.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Daddy, it must have been hard for you." That's my girl always thinking about everyone  
>else.<p>

"Well kids I'm going to get off here and head home. If you need anything you call, I love you guys" and with that  
>Charlie hung up.<p>

"Come on baby lets get out of here so I can feed you and my child"

Esme POV

Can this get anymore humiliating? I though to myself for the thousandth time. First my ingrate of a son has my  
>boy arrested on trumped up charges and then has me arrested. And my husband doesn't do a damn thing about it. Then<br>I find out that this can get way more humiliating beyond it to mortifying. Shelly Fucking Cope had to be working  
>the desk her snide look and the cell phone she whipped out of her pocket told me all I needed to know. In about<br>fifteen minutes the downfall of Esme Cullen will be all over town. Commissioner Swan seems to be taking his time  
>doing whatever he as to do with me. He is talking to Scarface my name for the deputy I maimed. He deserved it!<br>Standing there trying to keep my head high I see them bringing my beautiful Jacob out in hand cuffs and leg irons.  
>OH my poor boy. I met Billy Black , Jacob's father in high school. It was love at first sight much to my own<br>father's dismay. When I left for college Billy stayed on the rez drinking and working at the local general store.  
>As much as I loved him I knew my dad was right, Billy was not made for our world, he stood out like a turd in a<br>punch bowl. I met Carlisle in my senior year. He was just finishing his residency. I was getting a coffee at the  
>local Starbucks and when leaving I bumped right into him. When I kept apologizing he said he would only forgive me<br>if I went to dinner with him. It was the first of many dates and we were married when I graduated my son Edward  
>came five months later. I wasn't sure if I loved Carlisle but my father told me I needed to do the right thing.<br>So I got married if only to give my child a name. I loved my boy I truly did, but when I was home visiting my  
>father, we ran into Billy and his new wife Sarah, He loved her like he never loved me. I hated the woman on<br>sight seeing her swollen with Billy's child. What should have been MY child. I vowed to myself someway someday I  
>would take the child from her. Little did I know three years later a Drunk Billy and a car crash would do it for<br>me. I had my Billy's child, not in the "normal" way but I was going to keep him and keep him I did.

"Mamma Essie" Jacob crooned, "Thank God you're here. Do you have the bail money I need?"

Laughing loudly I snapped, "Do I look like I have bail money? " while I held up my cuffed hands for him to see.

"That's rich Esme. Real rich. What did you do break a nail while Jay walking?" he sneered. "You're nothing but a  
>no good bitch anyway. Played you and you fucking boy wonder son."<p>

"What are you saying son?" I choked.

"I am not your son. I have never been your son and no matter how hard you tried to be her you never were my mother.  
>SARAH WAS AND IS MY MOTHER! You are and were nothing but a tool, a play toy for me to get whatever I wanted. At<br>first I thought in my three year old mind that you would be a good mommy to me, but as I got older and saw how you  
>treated you own flesh and blood. Well you played right into my hands you dumb twat. When my father approached me<br>when I was eight he told me to get whatever I could get from you and them stuck up Cullen-Masen people. So I did  
>and it was a great ride. I played you till you were shattered just like you wished my mother was. I will get away<br>with this because I am JACOB FUCKING BLACK! I have friends, friends you don't want to know.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" the deputy holding Jacob yelled. "Keep talking buddy you're digging your own grave" with a hard  
>shake to Jacob he pulled him away towards the jail.<p>

"Esme Cullen?" a deputy I have never seen before asked.

At the nod of my head he handed my a large envelope and said "You've been served"

Looking at the envelope like it was going to bite me I slowly opened it, the words blurring in front of my tear  
>filled eyes. Cullen . Carlisle had filed for divorce. I looked around and saw Shelly Cope texting<br>furiously again almost hopping in her seat."Can we get this done with? I really want to go home."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, they only place you will be going tonight is a cell."


End file.
